User talk:WolfQueen
Welcome to WolfQueen's Talk page! Talk page Hey, just incase you dont know how to message heres a easy way to find my talk page :) Monster.hunter.owns.all 20:46, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Oki, thanks, cya! WolfQueen 21:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Jinuoga Sub Rocks WOOT! another jinouga fan! yeah i'm a wolf fan lol. nice jinouga pics.. I should upload more Dark Jinouga pics <-(my name for the jin sub) Dark Jinouga 19:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yup! I got tri. maybe sometime this week. got school and all but I'll keep you posted..hunter name: Shadow Dark Jinouga 18:41, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just out of curiosity, why did you erase my Agnaktor edit?check here. Zeldas ganon 01:34, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Agnaktor Hey, just out of curiosity, why did you erase my Agnaktor edit?check here. Zeldas ganon 01:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC) MH frontier Guide http://forums.minegarde.com/topic/2468-list-of-helpful-guides-references/ <----- this is for all the guides you need http://forums.minegarde.com/topic/470-mhfo-jp-installation-guide/ <---- this is for instalation http://forums.minegarde.com/topic/249-mhfo-jp-payment-guide/ <---- this is for payment http://forums.minegarde.com/topic/251-mhfo-jp-how-tos/ <---- this is for stuff in the game I'l talk to picante and see if I can accept you for the 30 day trial, if not someone else might :) Cheers Monster.hunter.owns.all 14:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) User template I noticed that your profile box template is different from the standard template this wiki has to offer. Do you know where I could find other-colored templates? I'd really appreciate any tips you could offer. ^_^'' EmeraldBlade 02:38, April 13, 2012 (UTC)EmeraldBlade'' MH3 Huntin' Hey we still hunting on tri today? I'm in chat atm so we can arrange a time :) cheers Monster.hunter.owns.all 13:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure :D Oh lol what for? XD and yeah sure, sounds good! ^-^ maybe some jho too? havent fought him in ages :) Monster.hunter.owns.all 14:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Edits Just a quick note to thank you for your recent edits. The ones I've seen have been useful and productive. :) Lord Loss 11:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry, I didnt check my messages until now, cant get on until later, got to do course work atm, how bout 6 - 7 ish tonight? Cheers Monster.hunter.owns.all 13:02, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the link, WolfQueen! I am so sorry wolfqueen, I didnt realise how long my course work was gunna take, didnt have anytime to go on tri, could we meet up someother time please if thats alright with you :) Have a nice day! Monster.hunter.owns.all 15:39, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ^-^ Oh no problem, next friday will be good! thats when my course work finishes ^-^ do you know who banned you btw? and I still dont know how to do that lol, how did you do it? :D cheers Monster.hunter.owns.all 14:35, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Tri :D |Oh right, so how have you been anyways? Will be good to finally get back on tri and hunt with ya! :D btw is frontier still not working? } |text = That might be a good idea! I'm sure lots of people would want to know how to start MHFO and that could help :D thanks for the text box design btw ^-^ }} chat } |text = If you want to chat come to the MH Fanon Wiki chat :P }} Tri and MHFO |} Tri http://images.wikia.com/monsterhunter/images/6/6a/Rukodiora_dragon.pngAdded by Zodiarkmaster|60px]] |60px]] Unbanned } |text = Congratulations on being unbanned. }} Tri DC Hey wolfqueen, I got disconnected from tri >< then couldnt get back on >< sorry, are you free later? I'm gunna try and get back on in a bit have a nice day Monster.hunter.owns.all 14:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Tri Hey! yeah sure! how about now? :) Monster.hunter.owns.all 17:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey sure :) I was online the other day on Tri and I saw Demo. He said he was waiting for you, I also wanted to wait, but a friend came online, so... :( About the image, no prob :) I couldnt get it myself XD. See you on chat sometime ;) Tri Hey wolfqueen, yeah sure, you free to play today? what time would you wanna go on? :) Cheers Monster.hunter.owns.all 12:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey wolfqueen, wanna play tri again this weekend? :D Cheers Monster.hunter.owns.all 20:28, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Tri hi my name KNH n i play MH3 i was reading your profile and it sayed to message u if i play MH3 so here i am my Charactors name is Kolby im Hr 222 and i use baggi+ 17:48, May 4, 2012 (UTC)KolbyJakc my username is KNH011998 Hey :D I´ve been having to farm offline Ceadeus for a long time, and actually he´s not that bad, considering my prevous hate towards him. In fact, I really like him. Killing him 47 times has made me realize that. ^^ And I´ve also taken a linking to his theme. However, W. Fata is still superior ;) CobaltTempest 20:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC)